


Chapter 3: Be my Subordinate!

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [3]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36





	Chapter 3: Be my Subordinate!

Classes were as boring and uneventful as on any Sunday. And the fact that I stayed up till late last night and got up early today to run a whole marathon sure didn't help brighten my mood.

Mutou was busy explaining something really complicated which I was too tired to understand. It was really hard to stay awake. I spent most of the time just staring at the clock, hoping that the bell would ring soon so I could go back to my room and sleep. There are only twenty minutes left, and then sweet dreams, Hisao.

"Nakai? Nakai!?"

"Huh?" Oh, great. I spaced out. "Y-yes! I was paying attention!" I stated, standing up from my seat. I hope he buys my bluff.

"I see. That's good." he said nonchalantly. "Nakai, may I have a word with you outside?"

No! Am I in trouble? Is he mad that I wasn't paying attention in class? Or did he find out that I broke into school last night? If it's tha last one, I'm done for. I nodded in defeat, knowing there's nowhere to run or hide and nervously followed him out the classroom.

* * *

"Um, am I in trouble?" I asked sheepishly once we were in the hall. There's no reason delaying the inevitable, so we might as well get this over with.

"Why do you ask? Did you do something bad?" he asked me curiously.

Okay, so I'm not in any danger. But then what does he want to tell me.

"N-no, it's nothing. So, what did you want with me, sensei?"

"Ah, yes. Actually, I would like you to do me a favor. Sometime next week a new student is going to join the class. Since you're still a fairly new student yourself, I was hoping you could befriend her and show her around. She would probably feel more comfortable with someone in the same situation as her."

Well, that's understandable, I guess. I would have also liked to spend time with someone who was in the same boat as me when I first came here. Still, I'm a little annoyed. Wait, did he just say 'she'!? Another girl, huh? Now that I think about it, almost everyone I've befriended since I came here is a girl. Guess I'm just lucky like that.

"I see. I think I can do that." I answered. "So, what's her name?" Oops, stupid question. Mutou is known for having the incredible ability to forget anybody's name.

"Let's see. I think her name was Kyou. Kyou...Tsunami? Sesame? Oh, wait, I think it was Usagi."

Usagi? Rabbit?

"Okay, I can show her around when she comes."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Mutou smiled slightly. "Well then, let's head back."

* * *

Luckily,by the time we went back, there were only a couple minutes left, so Mutou let us go early. Finally! Here I come, my dear bed!

"Yo, Hicchan, what took you so long?!" someone shouted to me as soon as I set foot outside the school building.

Oh no! I forgot about 'her'!

"A-asakura! What are you doing out here shouldn't you still be in class?!"

"Nah! It's boring, so I skipped the day! I was super busy after all." she proudly announced "Okay, let's go! We've got a lot of work to do."she freakishly smiled and grabbed me by the collar, dragging me after her again.

Please, no! I want to sleep!

* * *

"So, tell me again why we're here!?" I asked annoyed.

"Geez, it should be pretty obvious! We're here to eat cake of course. Since all you do is laze around all day, I don't think you'll understand, but I'm always busy with some kind of project, so, when I get tired, I need to eat cake to fill myself with energy! Hey, Yuuko!" she shouted to the ever so shy waitress/librarian. "Bring me five pieces of strawberry shortcake and a chocolate parfait. Oh, and a coffee for my lazy subordinate."

Yes, as you can see, Asakura dragged me all the way to the Shangai from school. What she's planning to do is beyond me and I won't ask any questions since she's bound to drive me mad with her crazy logic. And, just so everyone knows, I'm not her subordinate, nor do I appreciate being called lazy. Damn Asakura, I'll get her for this.

* * *

Her sweets arrived quickly and she happily started wolfing them down as I quietly sipped my bland tasting coffee. What does she want with me? Can I go home soon?

After she finished the cakes, she tackled the parfait and ate it as violently as a hungry lion. Where does she fit all that food? And more importantly, how does she keep her figure if all she does is eat sweets?

"Okay, Hicchan! Let's get down to business!" she stated seriously, putting down her spoon. "I call you my subordinate, but that's not exactly the case! At least,not yet!" she flashed a brief smile. "As you may very well know, I am Mai Asakura, the leader of S.H.O.Y.A.!"

"Soya? I don't think they have soya beans over here."

"Not soya! S.H.O.Y.A.! The ' **S** pirit  **H** unters  **O** f  **Y** amaku  **A** cademy!"

"Spirit...what?" What the hell is this crazy girl talking about?!

"Spirit Hunters! Just like the name says, our job is hunting down and catching spirits! You remember yesterday night, right?! We tried catching a spirit together! That's what we do! Unfortunately, our club is a little short on members at the moment!"

No wonder. Who would want to join a freaky club like that. Might as well write 'Weirdo' on your forehead with permanent marker.

"How many members are there?" I asked, curious to know how many nut jobs there are at school.

"I'm the only member!" she proudly admitted. So she's the only insane one. Good. "But not for long!" I know where this is going! Please, no!

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean..." she started, pulling out a piece of paper from her bag. "...I want you to join the club!" And she handed me some kind of application form.

This is what I was afraid of. I don't want to be in a weird club like this.

"Um...I..."

"Well, that's all for today!" she announced as if ending a meeting and started heading towards the exit. "See you tomorrow Hicchan! I'll come by in the morning! Make sure you complete the form by tomorrow! Or else!" and with that she left the building. Or else what?

I headdesked, knowing that there is no way I can get out of this situation. Oh, and I also just realized something else. She left, which means I'm the one who has to pay for everything. Great. I headdesked again. Why is this happening to me? God! Please save me!


End file.
